


The Scars We Hide | Trade for PocketRat (TH)

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Nuria recalls past memories, and Helem comforts her.





	The Scars We Hide | Trade for PocketRat (TH)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for writing trade for PocketRat (Toyhou.se)  
I do not claim ownership to any of the characters featured in this work. All characters belong to PocketRat.

Green, wide eyes stare at the small, flickering flame on the table in front of her. A simple candle. The power had gone out due to the heavy storm raging outside, and Nuria couldn’t remember why they decided to use candlelight when there should have been other alternatives. Not that it particularly matters since it’s such a tiny little flame and there’s nothing to worry about. _Or so Nuria tries to tell herself_.

A flame. A spark.

In the quiet room, the young woman’s thoughts wander back to a memory that seems so distant in a sense, but one still very haunting. It lingers in the corners of her mind, and guilt settles deep in the pit of her stomach. Her memories always start out bittersweet. Yes, there were difficulties she faced as a child, but she had a family who loved and cared for her.

_…Had_.

Nuria’s heart lurches in her chest, and she feels sick. She ignores the beating rain against the window, something she usually enjoys, and instead merely focuses on the flame that mockingly dances in front of her. In her mind’s eye, she can see the hot colours of red, orange, and yellow, spread and grow. They fill her entire vision and consumes everything.

Sometimes, she can still feel the scorching heat on her skin, the relentless smoke in her eyes and throat, the initial relief when she managed to escape death before it hits her all at once. Denial. Guilt. Betrayal. Anger. _Sadness_—

A tear rolls down Nuria’s cheek, and her hand shoots up to her mouth to muffle the choked out sob that threatens to spill from her lips. Her chest and shoulders heave with uneven breaths, and she feels _horrible_. Before she can spiral any further, the sound of a chair scraping on the floor beside her brings her back.

Nuria looks up, and she’s greeted by the sight of endearingly odd green eyes that she’s come to cherish, faintly illuminated by the candlelight. At first, the young woman is surprised. She didn’t notice Helem’s presence joining her at all.

The Dream Eater’s lips curl into a small and uncertain smile. He carefully reaches a hand out towards his partner, his fingers gently brushing away the tears that stain her cheek. There is only silence in between them, but it’s far from awkward or uncomfortable. In a sense, it’s reassuring.

Nuria’s eyes flicker from Helem’s face to the flame then back to him. He understands as his own gaze trails down to the visible burn marks on her skin. Helem strokes her hair in a slow and rhythmic pattern. His actions are tender and soft, his fingers just barely brushing against her scars. He knows that she’s suffering, but there’s only so much he can do to ease her pain.

Helem is all too familiar with the feeling of loss and the void it leaves in the heart. It’s not something that can be so easily fixed with magic. It can help, to an extent, but that’s all. Yet in Helem’s eyes, Nuria is strong and kind and believes will pull through. Despite everything, she has not succumbed to despair, and in a way, she had saved him when he was at his lowest.

It was a mutual understanding of a shared pain.

Helem’s gaze locks with Nuria’s. The look that they exchange with each other speaks volumes in the dark and quiet apartment. A reminder that they aren’t alone. A token of appreciation for all that they’ve done for one another. An assurance that while their pasts may haunt them, it will be alright as time passes. With their eyes alone, they’re able to communicate at least that much.

Helem’s palm moves to rest on Nuria’s flushed cheek, her tears having dried a little in the unknown amount of time that passed between them. She leans into his touch, relief washing over her features as a ghost of a smile appears on her lips, her eyelids fluttering shut. Helem sighs in admiration at the young woman in front of him, and he tentatively leans in before placing a sweet kiss on the crown of her head.

The things they’ve been through weren’t easy, but they know that they can be strong together.


End file.
